Secret Life saison 6
by Stelena Only One
Summary: Cette fiction est la suite de la saison 5 après le départ d'Amy pour New York
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les gars!**

 **Je suis nouveau et un grand fan de la série Secret Life, mais je suis français et en France, la série n'est que très peu regardé. Donc, je vais sur ce forum et je voudrais écrire une fiction sur Secret Life. Donc, puis je écrire une histoire, même si elle sera en français?**

 **Merci pour votre réponse parce que je voudrais savoir si cela vous convient**

 **Pour vous donner une idée à ce sujet, je mets le premier chapit** re

Saison 6 :

Quelques jours seulement après le départ d'Amy pour les cours d'été a New York, Ricky était tous seul à l'appartement avec John. Du fait que sa mère était partie Ricky avait pris la décision de prendre des vacances afin de pouvoir passer du temps avec son fils. Depuis le départ d'Amy, Ricky a du mal à passer au dessus de cela et n'arrive plus à dormir la nuit ou alors très mal. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela allait lui arriver surtout a cause d'une fille mais après tout cette fille n'est pas n'importe laquelle puisqu'elle est la mère de son fils et aussi … celle qu'il aime le plus au monde. Il n'a jamais osé lui dire ce qu'il ressent vraiment à propos d'elle et aujourd'hui elle s'en est allé loin de lui et Ricky ce sentait extrêmement mal a ce propos mais devant les gens il faisait bonne figure, comme si cela ne l'avait pas atteint mais au plus profond de son âme il est blessé et même détruit car cette fille est tout pour lui. Et dire que cette dernière est parti avec Ben a New York, sachant que le fils du Roi de la saucisse va sauter sur l'occasion pour garder Amy pour lui tout seul. Ricky était couché sur son lit les yeux ouvert tout en regardant le plafond afin de faire le vide mais cela était impossible, puisque la tête d'Amy revenait incessamment dans sa tête. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains doucement puis il entendit un bourdonnement et regarda en direction de sa table de chevet. C'était son téléphone qui sonnait . Il se leva rapidement espérant de tout son cœur que ce soit Amy qui l'appel en lui disant qu'elle avait fait une erreur en le larguant et qu'elle voulait revenir car il lui manquait trop mais lorsqu'il regarda l'ID, il soupira car ce n'était pas Amy mais Clémentine qui l'appelait. Depuis qu'Amy était partie a New York tout en mettant un terme a leur relation, Clémentine ne faisait que de l'appeler, surement en pensant que la porte était ouverte mais au contraire elle ne l'était absolument pas. Il ne voulait plus de relation avec une fille pour le moment autre qu'Amy et pour la peine il prit la décision de ne pas répondre au téléphone. Ricky n'était plus le même depuis qu'il était avec Amy et il avait changé en bien. Les filles étaient persuadés que si Amy partait, il allait pas rester très longtemps célibataire, mais au contraire, il était fermé à toute relation et même a tout contact avec une personne du sexe opposé au sien, si ce n'est avec Margareth, Nora, Anne et Kathleen. Il se leva de son lit pour aller à la cuisine et une fois près du frigo il sentait son pantalon descendre et se relever . Il baissa la tête et vit John tirer sur celui-ci. Il sourit doucement et s'agenouilla pour lui faire un câlin

« Hey mon pote comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? » demanda Ricky en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue

« Super Papa ! » cria John avant de reprendre « Football aujourd'hui »

Ricky rigola et le regarda dans les yeux en gardant un sourire énorme sur son visage « Oui si tu veux mon grand. C'est toi le boss »

John sourit à son tour et embrassa son père sur la joue pour le remercier

« Allez mon pote, on mange et après on part au parc pour jouer au football ! » dit Ricky

« YEAAAAAH » s'écria John

Ricky le reposa sur le sol et il courra jusqu'à la table tout en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Ricky le regarda avec des yeux d'amour. Dieu sait à quel point il aimait son fils par-dessus tout. C'était la seule personne qui était capable de lui voler un sourire ou même un rire ces derniers temps. Ricky prépara alors le repas tout en chantonnant quand son téléphone sonna une fois encore. Il se déplaça pour voir qui l'appelait a cette heure ci alors qu'ils se préparaient à manger avec son fils puis vit que cela était Georges. Depuis qu'Amy avait laissé Ricky en plan, Georges se sentant pas très bien à propos de Ricky car il l'aimait vraiment bien et qu'il était devenu quelqu'un d'incroyable et tout cela juste pour sa fille et son petit fils. Ricky répondit

« Hello George » dit Ricky en essayant d'avoir une voix joyeuse

« Hey Ricky ! Tu fais quoi là ? Tu veux venir manger au restaurant avec le petit bout ? » lui demanda George

« C'est gentil de ta part de proposer George mais j'ai préparé le repas et on s'apprête à manger avec John … »

« Merde ! Cette après midi tu as quelques choses de prévu ? »

« Oui je vais au parc avec John pour jouer au foot »

« Cool je viendrais alors avec vous. Il faut que je te parle et passer un peu de temps avec John »

« Euh d'accord oui ça me semble bien. Je vais te laisser George, je vais manger car John doit avoir faim »

« Ok ! Je te vois cette après midi »

Ricky raccrocha tout en soupirant. George l'appelait tous les jours depuis que sa fille était partie à New York. C'était gentil de sa part mais cela n'allait rien changer à la situation.

Du côté de New York, Amy était dans son appartement puisqu'a New York il se faisait tard. Elle était encore en train de regarder ses bouquins afin de réviser un peu plus pour être prête pour les cours. Elle prit son téléphone pour appeler Ricky et prendre des nouvelles de John et au passage en prendre de Ricky, car bien qu'elle ait mis un terme à leur relation, elle l'a fait par obligation car elle était persuadé que Ricky n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Quand elle fit coupé lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle se leva et sans faire exprès appuya sur le téléphone vert alla ouvrir pour voir qui la dérangeait à cette heure ci. Elle ouvrit un petit peu la porte et vit Ben se trouvant devant sa porte. Elle leva les yeux et ouvrit la porte en grand en serrant ses bras en dessous de sa poitrine en le regardant un peu agacé Entre temps Ricky avait répondu

« Ben pourquoi tu es ici à cette heure ? On s'est vu toute la journée, tu aurais pas pu venir me parler avant ? »

Ben souri doucement a la jeune femme et s'approcha d'elle « Nan je préfère l'effet de surprise tu vois »

Amy pouffa doucement de rire sans le vouloir « Bon dans ce cas qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? »

Ben la regarda dans les yeux « Amy je suis là pour te dire que je t'aime tiens donc… et je t'en supplie laisse moi une chance de te prouver que je suis quelqu'un de bon pour toi et que je suis celui qu'il te faut »

Ricky derrière le téléphone était en train de monter en pression. Cela était un bon test et il serait au moins fixé sur ce qu'elle ressent pour lui et si elle est perturbé comme lui

Amy de son côté regardait Ben dans les yeux avant de baisser la tête doucement

« Ben je t'aime … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps que Ricky quand à lui raccrocha puisqu'il en avait assez entendu. Les larmes lui montait aux yeux ainsi que la colère. Comment pouvait elle en si peu de temps déjà tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. John a la vue de son père le prit dans ses bras ne comprenant pas pourquoi il pleurait. Ricky caressa la tête de son fils ne pouvant pas retenir ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues

A New York, Amy allait terminer sa phrase mais elle entendit un gros bip. Elle se retourna mais sur le coup elle ne fit pas attention d'où ça provenait et se contenta de répondre a Ben

« Je t'aime bien mais juste en ami Ben … je suis désolé de te décevoir »

A la fin de sa phrase, elle ferma doucement la porte tout en regardant Ben qui était déçu et blessé par la réponse de cette dernière. Ben retourna à son appartement alors qu'Amy se dirigea vers le bureau afin de pouvoir enfin parler à Ricky et John, puis en prenant son portable elle vit qu'elle avait appelé Ricky et qu'il avait raccroché il y a peu de temps. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment puis se rappela du bruit qu'elle avait entendu, c'était le bruit que faisait son portable quand quelqu'un raccrochait. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains essayant de ne pas pleurer en se rappelant que le bruit est intervenu après qu'elle ait commencé sa phrase en disant à Ben qu'elle l'aimait mais Ricky n'avait pas entendu la fin. Bien qu'elle ne soit plus avec lui, elle veut l'être et n'espérait pas qu'il ait vite sauter au conclusion puisqu'elle n'aime qu'un seul homme est c'est bien Ricky et non pas Ben. Elle prit alors son téléphone et appela rapidement Ricky

« Oh non non non ! Merde ! Jesus Ricky répond moi je t'en supplie » dit elle en se mordant la lèvre


	2. Chapter 2

**Excusez moi pour l'attente, je suis pris entre le travail et tout les papiers d'où la petite attente mais comme promis voici la suite**

 _ **Quelques minutes auparavant :**_

Ricky préparait un sac avec des affaires de rechange pour John au cas ou il se salissait en jouant au football ainsi qu'un ballon et de quoi se rafraichir et de quoi manger. Une fois toutes les affaires dans son sac, il le ferma et le positionna sur ses épaules puis pris son fils dans ses bras tout en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue et sorti de l'appartement sans oublier de fermer derrière lui afin de lui éviter une mauvaise surprise ce soir en rentrant. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la boucherie il fit signe a Bunny qui était encore là en train de servir un client

« Bonne après midi Bunny » dit il en souriant pendant que John lui fit un signe de la main

« Merci Ricky et à vous aussi. Amusez vous bien » dit elle

Ricky déverrouilla les portes de sa voiture et ouvrit la porte arrière afin de mettre John dans son siège pour enfant. Il le mit dans le siège derrière celui du passager afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur lui pendant qu'il conduisait en regardant dans le retro intérieur. Une fois John attaché, il s'installa dans le siège conducteur et se dirigea vers le parc ou ils avaient rendez vous avec George afin de parler de certaines choses qui tiennent à cœur du grand père de John mais dont Ricky ignorait totalement puisqu'il ne lui avait pas donné de pistes même si il avait une petite idée de ce que ça pourrait être, autour de quoi ça parlerait, et honnêtement même si au fond de lui Ricky savait qu'il avait besoin de parler de ça à quelqu'un il ne savait pas si George était la bonne personne. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui car au fil des années, l'homme qui aurait pu gâcher sa relation avec Amy est finalement devenu un allié, presque un ami bien que ce fut son beau père techniquement parlant.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Ricky et son fils était arrivé au parc et ils étaient à la recherche du père d'Amy mais en vain puisque ce dernier n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ils s'asseyèrent alors sur un banc en l'attendant , mais John était impatient de jouer au foot avec son père quitte à commencer sans son grand père

« Papa … veux jouer ! » essaya t'il de dire car il apprenait seulement à parler

Ricky lui sourit et sortit la balle de son sac et lui lança doucement dessus. John quand à lui sourit à son père lorsqu'il vit le ballon. Il rattrapa ce dernier et le lança à son tour à son père tout en rigolant. Le jeune Ricky l'attrapa à son tour puis mis le ballon au sol afin que son fils puisse shooter dans le ballon afin d'améliorer son jeu au pied ou du moins d'apprendre à jouer avec ses pieds car si ils voulaient jouer dans un club une fois plus grand, il devait savoir aussi bien jouer avec ses pieds qu'avec ses mains et être tout aussi précis avec l'un ou l'autre membres et ce que ce soit avec la gauche ou la droite. Ricky voulait le meilleur pour son petit et il savait qu'en sachant utiliser ses deux pieds et ses deux mains, John aurait un avantage sur les autres, car il aurait un bagage technique dès tout petit que les autres n'auraient pas et n'auraient peut être jamais . Le petit garçon prit son élan et tira dans le ballon qui s'envola dans les airs. Ricky sourit et applaudit son fils pour le féliciter de son très beau tir

« Transformation du petit John Juergens Underwood ! Quel génie » s'écria t'il, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire son fils

« C'est vrai que c'était un sacré tir . Félicitation mon pote »

Ricky se retourna et aperçu George avec un grand sourire sur son visage qui se figea lorsque ce dernier se retourna . Il alla alors lui serrer la main afin de l'accueillir pendant que John courait le plus vite possible en direction de celui-ci afin de lui faire un câlin et lui dire bonjour

« Papy , papy ! » dit le petit garçon de plus en plus fort

« Viens ici mon grand »

George s'agenouilla afin pouvoir recevoir son petit fils plus facilement et lorsqu'il se trouva dans ses bras il se releva tout en rigolant et en faisant des grimaces à John qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant la tête minable qu'avait son grand père : il était tellement ridicule. Ricky quand à lui sourit en les voyant, mais il fut interrompu par son portable qui sonnait . Il le sortit de sa poche afin de voir qui l'appelait alors qu'il était avec sa famille, puis son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il s'aperçu que cela était Amy. Il s'essuya les yeux en pensant que c'était lui qui avait mal vu mais même après cela, l'ID était encore celui d'Amy. Il prit alors une grande inspiration tout en s'éloignant de John et de George avant de décrocher.

« Allo ? » dit il mais il n'y avait pas de réponse, alors il décida de le répéter plusieurs fois avant d'entendre la voix d'Amy, mais celle-ci ne s'adressait pas à lui et de plus il entendait une voix masculine, puis il entendit la jeune femme dire un prénom qui lui était familier. La personne qui était dans l'appartement d'Amy à ce moment même n'était nul autre que Ben Boykewich qui bien entendu était toujours amoureux de cette dernière et allait surement tout faire pour la récupérer. De plus ce dernier n'y était pas pour rien dans le fait que Ricky et Amy n'était plus un couple à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Le fait de savoir qu'il était là bas ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais de savoir qu'il était chez elle l'énervait au plus haut point mais il n'avait malheureusement plus rien à dire puis il entendit la jeune femme dire à vive voix quatres mots qui brisèrent le cœur du jeune Underwood « Ben je t'aime ». Il serra les dents ainsi que le poing puis raccrocha immédiatement. Il pouvait supporter un tas de choses mais entendre son ex qu'il aime toujours clamer à un autre homme qu'elle l'aime et toutes les autres choses, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui et il n'arriverait pas à passer au dessus de ça. Après cela il ne voulait même pas retourner vers George car il était beaucoup trop énervé pour cela mais il devait une fois de plus faire bonne figure mais là c'était encore différent que d'habitude. A présent il n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait elle aussi rapidement l'oublier et retomber dans les bras de Ben ? Etait elle sincère avec lui depuis le début ? Avait elle des sentiments pour lui ? Il se posait des tas de questions et il n'était plus sûr de rien. De plus il était fortement contrarié par les actions de Ben, surtout qu'il a réussi à parvenir à ses fins. Tout cela le dégoutait de voir un type pareil capable de n'importe quoi pour briser une relation. Maintenant Ricky se devait officiellement de tourner la page et ce bien qu'il ne le souhaitait pas car il n'allait pas s'accrocher à une personne qui ne ressent rien pour lui.

 _ **Maintenant :**_

Ricky trouva la force et le courage de retourner vers son ancien beau père après ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais de toute manière il n'allait pas rester éternellement seul. George le regarda s'approcher d'eux

« Alors Ricky comment tu vas ? On doit parler je te rappelle »

« Je vais bien et vous George ? Oui oui je me souviens … »

« Je vais bien aussi mais bon je me sens un peu bizarre par rapport à toi et Amy »

« Je sais bien mais ce sont les choses de la vie » disait il en essayant de ne rien laisser paraitre et de ne pas faiblir afin que sa voix ne lui joue pas un mauvais tour en s'emballant

« Oui c'est vrai mais vous étiez tellement heureux ensemble. Je suis sûr qu'Amy regrette son choix tu sais »

« Je pensais aussi qu'on était heureux mais il faut croire que non. Et pour t'informer, non Amy ne regrette rien du tout. Je viens de l'avoir au téléphone par erreur et elle a avoué à Ben qu'elle l'aimait »

« Euh Ben Boykewich ? »

« Oui c'est bien lui »

« Je suis vraiment désolé Ricky mais alors là je tombe des nues »

« Il ne faut pas George. Enfin on va parler d'autres choses car c'est un sujet que j'aimerai ne plus aborder à présent sans être méchant »

« Je comprend Ricky ton état d'esprit …. »

Ils furent couper par un téléphone qui sonnait et c'était une fois de plus celui de Ricky qui se manifestait. Et une fois de plus cela était Amy . Il ne voulait pas lui parler alors il appela John et lui donna le téléphone. Ce dernier était tout fou en voyant que c'était sa mère qui appelait pensant qu'elle le faisait pour lui parler. Il appuya sur le téléphone vert pour entendre enfin la voix de sa mère

« Allo Ricky c'est Amy écoute moi je t'en supplie » dit elle rapidement

« MAMAN ! » s'écria John

« Ah c'est toi John ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Très bien je joue au foot »

« Ah super mon amour. Papa est là près de toi ? »

« Oui il est là »

« Tu peux me le passer s'il te plait mon choux »

« D'accord Maman . Tu me manques »

« Merci . Toi aussi mon bébé »

Pendant que John parlait à sa mère Ricky supplia George de prendre le téléphone et de dire à Amy qu'il a déposé John chez lui i minutes en étant assez perturbé et qu'il était reparti en voiture. George réfléchit quelques secondes mais accepta finalement car il était redevable de tout ce que Ricky à fait pour Amy et sa famille ces dernières années. Lorsque John tendit le téléphone George le saisit et Ricky mis son doigt devant sa bouche afin de faire comprendre à son fils qu'il ne fallait rien dire et John lui donna un sourire en retour.

De son côté George dit exactement ce que Ricky lui avait demandé de dire à sa fille. Cette dernière semblait inquiète lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il était soit disant parti en voiture tout en étant perturbé et énervé à tel point qu'il a oublié son téléphone chez son père et Kathleen. Elle savait que cela était dû à ce qu'il avait entendu mais ce qu'il avait entendu n'était pas vrai et elle avait peur de le perdre car il ne faisait pas attention sur la route en essayant de noyer sa colère et son chagrin et c'est elle qui se mit à pleurer au téléphone

« Amy qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« C'est à cause de Ricky. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Il se pourrait qu'il … »

« Ah bon mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? » dit il en la coupant

« Parce que je je je … l'aime toujours et il pense que je ne l'aime plus . Il pense que je suis amoureuse de Ben »

George s'éloigna de Ricky afin qu'il n'entende pas car il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de lui dire toute ces choses car cela n'aurait pas le même impact

« Dans ce cas dis lui quand tu l'auras au téléphone ou alors reviens ici et dis lui. Maintenant ne prend pas trop ton temps non plus »

« Merci Papa, c'est gentil de ta part de m'aider »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. En plus Ricky est un bon gars »

« Oui c'est vrai … »

« Bon Amy moi j'y vais salut . Je te conseille de l'appeler dans 30 minutes quand il sera surement de retour et dis lui tout »

« Hm d'accord je le ferais »

George raccrocha et prétexta un maux de ventre afin que Ricky rentre chez lui avec John en lui disant qu'au passage cela lui permettrait de faire le vide. Ricky trouva que cela était une bonne idée et pris John afin de rentrer chez eux ne sachant pas dans quel traquenard George l'avait refourgué . Une fois retourné à l'appartement Ricky coucha John afin que le petit bout puisse faire une petite sieste tranquillement loin de tous les problèmes. Ricky lui se coucha sur le lit avec les larmes qui coulaient de plus en plus le long de ses joues. Il voulait faire un tour seul en voiture alors il appela Margareth afin qu'elle puisse venir s'occuper de son fils et elle accepta. Une fois qu'elle arriva il la salua et partit assez rapidement au volant de sa voiture. Il mis le contact et partit en trombe puis décida d'aller sur une petite route de campagne ou il y avait très peu de circulation quand tout d'un coup à la radio passa la musique du groupe The Police : « So Lonely » :

 _« Well, someone told me yesterday_

 _That when you throw your love away_

 _You act as if you just don't care_

 _You look as if you're going somewhere_

 _But I just can't convince myself_

 _I couldn't live with no one else_

 _And I can only play that part_

 _And sit and nurse my broken heart_

 _So lonely, so lonely, so lonely, so lonely_

 _So lonely, so lonely, so lonely_

 _So lonely, so lonely, so lonely_

 _So lonely, so lonely_

 _Now, no one's knocked upon my door_

 _For a thousand years or more_

 _All made up and nowhere to go_

 _Welcome to this one-man show_

 _Just take a seat, they're always free_

 _No surprise, no mystery_

 _In this theatre that I call my soul_

 _I always play the starring role_

 _So lonely, so lonely, so lonely, so lonely_

 _So lonely, so lonely, so lonely_

 _So lonely, so lonely, so lonely_

 _So lonely, so lonely_

 _So lonely, so lonely, so lonely, so lonely_

 _So lonely, so lonely, so lonely_

 _I feel lonely, oh so lonely_

 _I feel so alone_

 _I feel low_

 _I feel so, feel so low_

 _I feel low, low_

 _I feel low, low, low_

 _I feel low, low, low_

 _I feel low, low, low_

 _I feel low, low, low_

 _I feel low, low, low_

 _Low, I feel low_

 _I feel low_

 _I feel low_

 _I feel so lonely_

 _I feel so lonely_

 _I feel so lonely, lonely, lonely, lone_

 _Lonely, lone_

 _I feel so alone, yeah_

 _So lonely, so lonely, so lonely_

 _So lonely, so lonely, so lonely_

 _So lonely, so lonely, so lonely_

 _So lonely, so lonely, so lonely_

 _So lonely, so lonely, so lonely_

 _So lonely, so lonely, so lonely_

 _So lonely, so lonely, so lonely »_

Les larmes coulèrent de façon abondante le long de ses joues car cette chanson avait une âme et signifiait quelque chose puisque ça parlait de ce qu'il ressentait, de l'histoire de sa vie en ce moment même. La colère et le chagrin pris le dessus sur sa conscience et il passa rapidement la 5ème puis ensuite la 6ème en roulant de plus en plus vite puis à un moment donné il perdit le contrôle de son véhicule, tapa la rambarde de sécurité et fit plusieurs tonneaux . Les urgences vinrent le chercher une demi heure plus tard après avoir reçu un appel d'une personne qui était passé par là et qui avait vu la voiture sur le côté de la route retourné et dans un piteux état. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital le plus proche afin de lui fournir le plus rapidement possible car il était entre la vie et la mort. Ils saisirent aussi son téléphone qui était dans la boite à gants lors de l'inspection du véhicule. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Ricky était à l'hôpital mais il était dans le coma et son téléphone sonna. Ce fut une infirmière qui récupéra l'appel.

« Bonjour ? » dit elle hésitante et mal à l'aise

« Bonjour ce n'est pas Ricky. Vous êtes qui sa nouvelle copine c'est ça ! » dit elle commençant à s'énerver

« Euh non désolé de vous l'annoncer mais je suis une infirmière »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire »

« Votre …. Votre copain a eu un accident de voiture et il est actuellement à l'hôpital »

« Quoi non c'est pas possible. Comment il va » dit elle inquiète avec des larmes qui commençaient à se former

L'infirmière ne dit rien et Amy comprit que cela n'était pas un petit accident, bien au contraire et que la vie de Ricky était pas assuré et alors elle fondit en larmes et sortit rapidement de chez elle afin de prendre l'avion le plus tôt possible afin d'être là pour voir Ricky


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir eu l'infirmière au téléphone, Amy se précipita dans le premier taxi qu'elle trouva afin d'aller à l'aéroport de New York pour prendre l'avion le plus rapidement possible en direction de la Californie. Une fois en bas de son bâtiment, la jeune femme arrêta un taxi vide et rentra dans ce dernier

\- « Direction l'aéroport Monsieur » dit elle au bord des larmes

\- « Pas de problème ma petite dame » rétorqua le chauffeur

Amy était encore sur le choc de l'annonce de cette infirmière. Son Ricky était entre la vie et la mort, et elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle n'y était pas pour rien dans cela et ce bien que ce soit Ricky qui soit sauté à cette conclusion. Elle pensait à plein de choses. Elle se rappelait à quel point elle était heureuse avec Ricky et elle avait plus de bons souvenirs que de mauvais avec lui. En y réfléchissant plus Amy ce demandait pourquoi elle avait décidé de rompre prématurément sans une raison valable. Ricky a toujours tout fait pour elle, il la rendait heureuse et lui donnait de l'importance, il la rassurait en lui montrant qu'elle était bien la seule qu'il aimait et ce bien que Clémentine et beaucoup d'autres filles lui tournaient autour. Et elle a rompu juste parce que Ricky avait dis à ses deux meilleures amies qu'il ne savait pas si il était amoureux car il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour . Finalement elle aussi était sauté a la conclusion qu'il n'était pas réellement amoureux d'elle trop vite sans chercher à comprendre, car il n'avait pas dis qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle mais juste qu'il ne pouvait dire si il l'était car il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. De plus elle savait que Ricky était quelqu'un de plutôt pudique en ce qui concerne ses sentiments donc il n'était pas impossible que ce dernier ait dis ça pour que Madison et Lauren le laissent tranquille avec ça ainsi que pour se protéger lui-même et ne pas paraitre plus faible car à présent il tenait vraiment à quelqu'un.

En réalisant toutes ces petites choses, Amy se tint la tête entre ses mains laissant couler les larmes salées le long de ses joues. Et si Ricky passait l'arme à gauche, comment John allait réagir en apprenant que son père n'est plus de ce monde, et lorsqu'il sera en âge de comprendre que son père est mort à cause de sa mère mais aussi de Ben d'un côté, comment allait il prendre la nouvelle ? Allait il continuer de parler à sa mère ou alors décidera t'il de l'ignorer totalement ? Amy était au plus bas mais ce qui la tuait encore plus que toutes ces choses était que si jamais Ricky mourrait, il ne saurait pas la vérité … qui est qu'Amy l'aime toujours et l'a toujours aimé, il mourrait en pensant qu'Amy est amoureuse de Ben, mais cela est un mensonge. Elle ne savait pas comment faire ,vivre sans lui serait compliqué pour elle, mais il y a une différence entre vivre séparément comme cela était le cas en ce moment et vivre seul car la personne qu'on aime n'est plus de ce monde. Elle préférait largement la première situation quitte à vivre malheureuse et seule pour le reste de sa vie que de savoir que Ricky est mort. D'ailleurs c'était la chose qu'elle appréhendait le plus en arrivant à l'hôpital car vu le temps de vol, il pourrait déjà ne plus être dans sa chambre et être …. A la morgue. Cette possibilité lui faisait froid dans le dos, que faire si elle ne pouvait plus voir Ricky ni le toucher, ou même tout simplement ne plus l'entendre, ne plus pouvoir prononcer son nom. Toutes ces choses glaçait son sang et l'empêchait de bouger. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à des choses négatives, mais cela était trop lui demander. Dans des moments comme ceux là, on a beaucoup plus tendance à directement penser au négatif et de ce fait à broyer du noir. Le temps qu'elle pense à toutes ces mauvaises choses à propos de son ex petit ami qu'elle aimait toujours, le chauffeur était déjà arrivé à l'aéroport et lui coupa le cours de ses pensées

\- « Voilà madame on est arrivé à l'aéroport »

\- « Hein ? Quoi ? Ah oui voilà pour vous »

Amy lui donna l'argent pour l'avoir trimballé dans New York de chez elle jusqu'ici et sorti rapidement du taxi mais avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte le chauffeur s'exprima de nouveau

-« Merci bien ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe madame mais je vous souhaite du courage »

Amy le regarda un peu perturbé mais aussi gêné lui donna un sourire forcé et ferma la porte rapidement, puis elle se mit à courir jusqu'à l'aéroport. Elle regarda alors toutes les embarcations et remarqua une en direction de Los Angeles dans 20 minutes. Elle se précipita alors au guichet pour prendre sa place en dernières minutes. Elle savait qu'elle allait le payer deux fois plus cher que la moyenne mais elle s'en fichait totalement car elle ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps loin de Ricky, surtout en sachant dans quel état il est en ce moment même.

Une fois le ticket acheté, elle embarqua dans l'avion et s'installa près du hublot afin de voir l'horizon afin de pouvoir s'y perdre . Lorsqu'elle s'assit, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un jeune couple avec un enfant qui semblait être heureux, les plus heureux du monde même on pourrait dire, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire couler de nouveau des larmes le long des joues d'Amy. En les voyant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à John et Ricky car avant qu'elle ne décide de mettre un terme à leur relation, ils étaient tout aussi heureux et proches que ce couple. A présent elle donnerait cher pour revenir en arrière et rester au près de son homme et de son fils, et par la même occasion empêcher a Ricky d'être dans son lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort.

Les 6 heures de vol était clairement un enfer pour la pauvre Amy qui ne pouvait pas avaler ne serait ce qu'un verre d'eau, elle ne pouvait pas non plus dormir. Elle attendait qu'une chose, c'était de pouvoir arriver sur la terre ferme et quitter le plus rapidement possible l'aéroport en direction de l'hôpital de Los Angeles ou Ricky était puisqu'il l'avait transféré vu qu'il avait eu un accident considéré comme grave. Si elle pouvait aller dans la cabine du commandant de bord, elle le ferait afin d'aller plus vite . De plus ce qui la stressait était le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir de nouvelle de Ricky puisque son téléphone était éteint car elle était obligé de respecter les règles mises en évidence dans l'avion. Quelques heures plus tard, l'avion atterrit sans pépin sur la piste de l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Elle se précipita vers la sortie, bousculant un peu tout le monde, manquant presque de faire tomber un passager. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à l'extérieur, elle s'empressa de prendre le premier taxi qui venait et elle sauta dedans en vitesse. Ce dernier avait la radio et prit la peine de baisser le son de cette dernière afin d'entendre ce que la jeune femme qui venait de rentrer allait lui indiquer comme direction à suivre, puis il l'augmenta de nouveau lorsqu'il entendit Amy lui indiquer « L'hôpital Central ». Il comprit que cela devait important alors il accéléra un peu plus respectant très peu les limitations de vitesse. Puis ce dernier sans raison commença à augmenter le son de sa station. La petite mélodie douce d'introduction disait quelque chose à la jeune femme. Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part elle en était persuadé. Le chauffeur accéléra encore plus sur la voie rapide ce qui mis la puce à l'oreille d'Amy. Cette musique elle l'avait entendu dans un film qu'elle avait vu récemment à son appartement, le film en question était « Fast and Furious 7 » et la musique en question était « See you again » de Wiz Khalifa et Charlie Puth

« It's been a long day without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

(Hey)

Damn, who knew?

All the planes we flew

Good things we've been through

That I'll be standing right here talking to you

'Bout another path

I know we loved to hit the road and laugh

But something told me that it wouldn't last

Had to switch up

Look at things different, see the bigger picture

Those were the days

Hard work forever pays

Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)

Uh

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

It's been a long day without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)

We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)

When I see you again

(Aah oh, aah oh

Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Yeah

First you both go out your way

And the vibe is feeling strong

And what's small turn to a friendship

A friendship turn to a bond

And that bond will never be broken

The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)

And when brotherhood come first

Then the line will never be crossed

Established it on our own

When that line had to be drawn

And that line is what we reach

So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

So let the light guide your way, yeah

Hold every memory as you go

And every road you take, will always lead you home, home

It's been a long day without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

(Aah oh)

(Uh)

(Aah oh)

(Yeah)

(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Ya, ya)

When I see you again

(Uh)

See you again

(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)

When I see you again »

Comme le disait la chanson oui elle voulait revoir Ricky mais pas comme dans les circonstances de la musique. Elle voulait le revoir en vie et non pas lorsqu'elle sera morte. Elle se mordit la lèvre commençant à légèrement trembler en remarquant sur le panneau directionnel que l'hôpital n'était plus très loin de là ou elle se situait. Encore quelques minutes et elle serait enfin devant l'endroit qu'elle pouvait très bien haïr ou aduler en fonction de ce qui arrivera aux cours de ces prochaines heures. Avec le jet lag, elle devrait être un peu déboussolé, mais cela ne la perturbé absolument pas. Elle est partie et il faisait nuit à New York et lorsqu'elle arrive à Los Angeles il est 20 heures et le soleil commence à ce coucher . Le taxi commence à s'arrêter, ce qui signifie qu'elle est enfin arrivé à la destination tant attendu. Elle remercie le chauffeur de taxi et lui donne un pourboire pour l'avoir conduit rapidement ici et pour avoir pris des risques

Elle se dirigea en vitesse vers l'accueil de l'hôpital après avoir fermé la porte du taxi, afin de pouvoir prendre des nouvelles de l'homme qu'elle aime . Une fois que les portes automatiques s'ouvrent, elle sent comme un vent glaciales parcourir son échine. Elle voit un tas de personnes assit dans les chaises attendant des résultats ou alors ici simplement pour se vider l'esprit afin de réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Une fois arrivé sur le bureau elle attend avec impatience la femme de l'accueil et le stress commence à prendre le dessus et elle se met à tapoter son pied droit sur le sol puis ce fut au tour de sa main gauche de taper régulièrement sur le plan de travail. De plus elle avait les yeux gorgés de sang ce qui montrait qu'elle avait pleurer souvent ces dernières heures, puis elle vit la femme qui se dirigea vers son ordinateur tout en la saluant. Amy la salua en retour et prit de nouveau la parole après un léger blanc

-« Bonjour, je viens pour rendre visite à quelqu'un. Je voudrais connaitre le numéro de chambre de Richard Underwood s'il vous plait »

-« Euh oui pas de problème je vais vérifier cela mademoiselle » dit elle en cherchant dans son ordinateur le numéro de chambre de ce dernier puis elle fronça les sourcils et pris la parole « Excusez moi mais je ne le trouve pas. Je vais appeler pour savoir ou il est »

Amy fit signe de la tête puis elle se mordit la lèvre espérant de tout cœur qu'il n'était pas déjà mort. La femme qui se trouvait devant elle prit le téléphone et appuya sur les touches numérotés afin de composer un numéro de téléphone. Elle parla pendant quelques minutes avec la personne qui était à l'autre bout de la ligne puis mis fin à la conversation afin de pouvoir s'adresser à Amy. Elle la regarda en se raclant la gorge tout en se grattant les cheveux nerveusement et prit la parole

-« Euh je suis encore une fois désolé, mais … » elle ne put finir qu'Amy lui coupa la parole

-« Non ne me dites pas qu'il est mort je vous en supplie » dit Amy en criant les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues.

Tout le monde se mit à regarder Amy qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail abasourdit. La jeune femme la regarda et ferma les yeux, prenant une longue inspiration afin d'annoncer la nouvelle à Amy ….

 **PS : Donnez moi vos avis afin que je sache si les chapitres que j'écris vous plaisent ou non. Cela peut être un boost. J'essaye d'écrire la suite assez rapidement mais j'espère avant tout que les deux derniers chapitres vous plaisent !**


End file.
